


Adolescent Yearnings

by King_of_Dorne



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, BUT VERY SARCASTIC, Boltons and Starks are good allies., Dueling, F/F, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Grand feasts, I KNOW WTF!, Jealousy, Jon and Ramsay are best friends., Jon is Ned Stark and Ashara Dayne's bastard., Jon is a more assertive character., Marraige arrangement, Martells visit the North., More angst, Multi, R Plus L Does Not Equal J, Ramsay and Jon are teenage rebels, Ramsay is a good guy., Roose and Ned are good friends., Smut, Still broods though., Targaryens fostered at Winterfell., Threesomes, Viserys is also a good guy.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-04-17 10:04:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14186505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_of_Dorne/pseuds/King_of_Dorne
Summary: Jon Snow and Ramsay Bolton are inseparable. Their rebellious reputation is famous through the North, whether being involved in quarrels and fights with older men, or seducing and bedding noble daughters.Their fathers Ned Stark and Roose Bolton are at their wits end with them. Perhaps it is time for their sons to settle down and be wed.As it happens a powerful House from as far South as South goes, is coming to visit the North.





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> NEW WORK! 
> 
> I'm still working on "Previous Consorts" Chapter 15 will be out on Wednesday! 
> 
> I just decided to try something new instead of writing the same storyline again and again. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> CHARACTERS:
> 
> -Ramsay is NOTHING like his character in the books or TV show, he's a pleasant enough guy with a temper. 
> 
> -Jon is more confident than his usual self, him and Ramsay are best friends and are always causing trouble.
> 
> -Daenerys along with her brother Viserys are fostered at Winterfell. They are both on good terms with each other. Viserys and Theon are like brothers, bedding whores and can be extremely cocky. Dany is a strong, fierce girl in her age who takes no shit from anybody. 
> 
> -The Starks and the Martells are pretty much the same as they've always been, for example; Arianne, Arya, Robb, Sand Snakes. 
> 
> -Roose is more warmer than his original character, he married Ramsay's mother who was a commoner, he didn't rape her, they both lusted each other. 
> 
> -House Bolton are not as hated as they were in Canon. No flaying at all, and no Red Wedding plannings.

As the warm sun shined down at Winterfell, which very seldom it did, it must be the Martells bringing their Dornish weather with them to the North. The two lords of Houses Stark and Bolton walked along the battlements observing the scenes around them. 

 

Robb and Viserys teaching Bran and Rickon how to shoot properly with a bow and arrow. Viserys more experienced in archery than Robb was able to teach them better than Robb, which Viserys boastfully teased him to Robb's annoyance. Try it with swords and you'll find a different result in Robb being the better of the two. 

 

Sansa and Arya along with the other noble girls coming out their sewing lessons. Sansa swarmed by all the girls such as Jeyne Poole. Arya without hesitation trotted over to the boys practicing their marksmanship and looking to outdo them as she normally did. 

 

Lady Catelyn and Lady Bolton conversing pleasantly with each other as they normally do. Lady Bolton formally a commoner could easily have been mistaken from being of nobility due to her character and posture. 

 

The Greyjoy ward, Theon...once again...trying endlessly to charm his fellow ward Daenerys Targaryen as he would often do when they were together. Theon crossing his legs and balancing himself against the wall placing his hand on it and smirking that insufferable grin he used daily to attempt to woo Dany, but as always would have no effect as Dany stared off mindlessly and nodded several times with a faked smile, before excusing herself from Theon who proceeded to admire her backside as she walked off before looking up and seeing Lord Stark's displeased face. 

 

And as usual...the two people who were rarely seen around Winterfell performing their duties...and once again were absent from the scene....Jon...and Ramsay. The Gods only fucking know what they're up to now. 

 

"Ramsay is going to be the ruin of my House one day." Roose commented looking off into the Wolfswood. 

 

Ned looked at Roose and rolled his eyes. "What did he do this time?" He asked with a bored tone.

 

Roose inhaled heavily through his nose and exhale sharply. "Only bed Lord Mazin's daughter and niece at the same time and was caught. He ran with the two of them barely clothed trough the holdfast being chased by the guards." Roose tutted and shook his head. 

 

Ned rose his eyebrows in disbelief. _"The two of them are getting worse!"_

 

"I heard there was an altercation at Deepwood Motte?" Roose asked his friend Ned. 

 

Ned bit his lip and and shook his head. "Lord Medger Cerwyn's son Cley was getting _too_ familiar and friendly with Robbet Glover's daughter Elenea, Jon proceeded to damn near break his jaw as a result." 

 

Roose chukled lowly at that. Perhaps given the circumstance Jon was doing a good thing. 

 

"And also he bedded Elenea shortly afterwards." Ned finished with a sigh. 

 

Perhaps not. 

 

"I wouldn't be at all surprised if half the newborn Snows out there belong to Ramsay and Jon." Roose evaluated. 

 

"And Rivers..and Stones.." Ned continued. 

 

* * *

 

Jon and Ramsay are both good-hearted and kind young men, it wasn't as if they were looking to cause trouble for their Houses with their impulsiveness, it was just simply the way they are. Both being born from wild lust as a result of their parents may had been a contributing factor. Jon was part Dornish after his mother Ashara Dayne who died in childbirth, so there was that to consider for his reckless behaviour. Ramsay was a mystery, his father was generally a quiet enough man, his son was cut from a rare peace of cloth in House Bolton apparently. 

 

_The Bolton Bloodhound and the Dornish Wolf_ , the name they were branded by the people of the realm due to their reputation. Ladies would giggle lustly about them in conversation, men would speak enviously _and_ jealously of them. They are both skilled warriors in the North. Jon was devastatingly lethal with a blade, whilst Ramsay was one of if not _the_ greatest archer the North had ever seen. They had both had their first kill at a very young age. Wildlings who ambushed them and their families in the Wolfswood whilst returning from Last Hearth, both only fourteen years old and had already spilled blood.

 

They both lost their virginity at only sixteen years, visiting one of the brothels Viserys and Theon had talked about so much. After that, they were both mad with lust with the idea of having sex. They didn't take the women they bedded for granted, they would always remain in touch with them whilst others would normally have nothing to do with the women they slept with afterwards. Many lords of the North would hide their daughters away from the ravenous pair....but to no avail as most of those daughters all lost their maidenheads to Jon and Ramsay.

 

Catelyn had suggested sending Jon to be fostered in Dorne for some time partly to reduce the recklessness in the North, but also because he was still her husband's bastard, a shame she could not bear. Ned decided against it worried that the Dornish culture would only heighten Jon's nature. Roose had sent Ramsay to Lord Yohn Royce to be fostered at Runestone, but was sent back straightaway as Ramsay had laid with Yohn's daughter Ysilla Royce on at least _six_ separate occasions in a _week._  

 

Ned and Roose decided enough was enough, despite them acting like dogs in heat, they were still good honourable lads, so they would have Jon and Ramsay bounded down by marriage. Several Northern Houses demanded Jon and Ramsay marry the daughters they laid with as means of respect, but also having their famous reputation as the _Bolton Bloodhound_  and the _Dornish Wolf_  known for their skill in battle, facing off Wildlings and Ironborn, much to Theon's dismay. Ned and Roose thought it was best not to marry them to a Northern House, for the sake of their sons safeties from the fathers of that House. 

 

Robb Stark was considered as the golden boy, the prime example of a future lord of the North, therefore he was strictly forbidden by Ned and Catelyn in engaging with Jon and Ramsay's activities, not that he cared really, he had more than enough girls practically fainting over him already without even seducing them.

 

Theon Greyjoy was a well-known lecher and skilled archer throughout the North, but his continuous praises of his fellow Ironborn sullied his "supposed reputation", he is utterly jealous of Jon and Ramsay's fame, considering he believes he's the one who set them on their path by bringing them to the brothel in the first place.

 

Viserys Targaryen was more a charmer than a lecher, no question it's untold how many women he's bedded, he's just as cocky as his good friend Theon, and as lustful as Jon and Ramsay, despite his arrogance, Viserys and his sister Daenerys have earned each other a good name for themselves in the North considering King Robert exiled them both there. 

 

Daenerys Targaryen was loved by all the Northern people, despite her Valyrian background and her family's history with North, the Mad King in general. They considered her to be a true Northern lady, something she was immensely proud of. She was stunningly beautiful and was as kind and gentle as her mother before her Queen Rhaella. But never take Dany's goodness for granted, for she is still a dragon to the backbone with a fiery temper used for the protection of those closest to her. Dany has no clue of her future, her brother and her are forbidden to leave the North or they will die by the King's order, she has been lusted after many suitors, but has turned them all away, for she is still a maiden, and will stay that way until married..or so she thinks she will. She thinks Jon and Ramsay's reputation is exciting and very, _very_ alluring....particularly.. _..The Dornish Wolf_  for that matter.

 

* * *

 

Roose made his way down the battlements Ned following him behind. "Are you sure we should consider House Martell's request?" Roose asked Ned. 

 

Ned shook his his head and sighed. "Roose, we need Ramsay and Jon married as soon as possible. Everyday ravens from Houses all around plague us with marriage proposals, but only for Jon and Ramsay's _reputation._ " Ned said in disgust. 

 

Jon and Ramsay were perhaps the most feared men in the North, perhaps even the realm given their skill in battle and their way of life in general, most Houses including, Frey, Redwyne, Hightower, Westerling, would have all seeked to use that reputation to their own advantage. They didn't even care that Jon was a bastard. 

 

Lord Bolton sighed heavily. "Prince Oberyn is attending with his three bastard daughters and his niece and nephew Princess Arianne and Prince Quentyn Martell." 

 

Ned nodded. "I was thinking perhaps pair Ramsay with Princess Arianne, and Jon with either, Tyene, Nymeria or Obara Sand." 

 

Roose looked around Winterfell. "Why has Doran Martell proposed to both our Houses?"

 

Ned shrugged his shoulders. "Apparently he was planning on marrying his family into the other Kingdoms. Lannister and Baratheon are most certainly not happening as we both know why. Tyrell and Martell have never seen eye to eye. The Greyjoys aren't really an option to be honest. Tully and Arryn have just declined them. That leaves the North. Us. Stark and Bolton. The two most powerful Houses in the Northern Kingdom who just happen to have the _Bolton Bloodhound_ and the _Dornish Wolf_  two of the most desirable bachelors in the Seven Kingdoms as sons." 

 

Roose shook his head in disbelief. "To think the past three years I've been chiding and threatening Ramsay to stop his activities, only to find out that his activities has gained my family respect and fear we've never had in ages. Fear I could do without mind you, my family's had enough of that outlook, respect though, if I known all I had to do was have a romp around with a few Northern maidens and break a few sons of Lords jaws, and slayed enough Wildlings and Ironborn, I would have done it ages ago." Roose joked and Ned laughed out loud. 

 

Ned spoke seriously. "Are you proud of Ramsay?" 

 

Roose took time  to speak before he did. "I don't encourage or positively approve of his actions, but regardless, he is my son, and I love him all the same, I am proud of him, and his mother is the same." Roose smiled. 

 

"I'm not surprised Jon's turned out the way he has. Ashara was always a free-spirited person back in her day" Ned said sadly.

 

Roose asked carefully. "Do you still miss her?"

 

Ned pursed his lips. "At times yes. Jon reminds me so much of her. But I have Catelyn now. I have strong beautiful children, I've got the most perfect wards a House could ask for, and now I have a Great House marriage arrangement for my son." He says happily.  

 

Roose opened his mouth slightly in disbelief. "Never would have presumed House Bolton would be paired off with a Great House." 

 

"I never would have presumed _our_ Houses would be the staunchest allies in the North considering our history." Ned chuckled. 

 

Roose smiled. "You Starks are hard to kill." 

 

 


	2. Ramsay's Ruckus at Runestone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick snap of Ramsay at Runestone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 will be out later on tonight!

_As the flayed-man banners blew in the wind at Runestone, Lord Bolton stood side by side with his son Ramsay as they bid a quick farewell to House Royce of Runsestone._

 

_Lord Yohn Royce eyeing Ramsay with contempt and could not be more pleased to see the back of the Bolton Bloodhound after coming into his home an invited guest and laying with his only daughter. SIX DIFFERENT TIMES!_

 

_After Lord Bolton addressed Lord Royce, Ramsay stood up to him, ignoring the old Lord's sons glaring at him._

 

_"Lord Royce even though my time in the Vale was brief, please know I had the most pleasurable experience here at Runestone, I am eternally grateful." Ramsay bowed his head and walked off._

 

_"Not so fast, Bloodhound. Don't think your going anywhere until you've addressed my daughter you sullied!" Yohn Royce said provoking Ramsay to openly glare at him._

 

_Ysilla stepped forward ignoring the knowing looks from her ladies and seething glares from her brothers._

 

_Ramsay stepped forward once again this time addressing Lady Ysilla. They both stared at each other for a while before saying anything, both trying not to grin._

 

_"Lady Ysilla, my time in Runestone has come to an end unfortunately, but thanks to you I shall always have fond memories of this place." Ramsay proclaimed looking at her sadly, he was going to miss this girl._

 

_Ysilla smiled sadly. "I am glad Lord Ramsay, know that I shall miss you, farewell and good fortune." Ysilla layed at her hand for Ramsay to kiss._

 

_Ramsay looked at her hand for a while, then looked and saw Yohn Royce's excepted expression. Ysilla looked confused and somewhat hurt as Ramsay placed her wrist down by her side, the entire court tutted and shook their heads in disgust._

 

_Ramsay winked and smirked at Ysilla as he yanked her to him kissing her fully on the lips in FRONT OF EVERYONE. The tutts turned into opened gasps, as Ramsay and Ysilla openly snogged each other._

_They both pulled away and Ramsay kissed her one final time leaving her shocked and red-faced so much she could not get away with claiming it was the wind causing her to blush, this time she could not contain her giggle at her father's expression at Ramsay as he walked to his father Roose._

 

_Ramsay kept a straight face walking to his father. "Get. In. The. Fucking. Carriage." Roose quietly ordered his son which caused Ramsay to break down in short giggles as he entered the carriage before looking at Ysilla one more final time._

 

_Roose quickly nooded farewell to Lord Royce who looked as if he was going to collapse from rage, and Ysilla who was still giggling quietly and blushing like a red rose._

 

 _Ramsay couldn't contain his laughter inside the carriage. "Father's gonna_   _have my head! It was worth it!"_

 


	3. Done Deal

As the Houses of Stark and Bolton sat at the table having their lunch in the great hall of Winterfell. Theon, Viserys and Daenerys were allowed to eat there, but never on formal occasions as they were wards. Theon as always had his arm draped over Dany's chair where she sat beside him to which she would just ignore him.

 

Once again, Ramsay and Jon were absent as always which angered Ned and Roose. Catelyn couldn't care less where Jon was but Lady Bolton was curious as to where her son Ramsay was.

 

Evetually Arya spoke out amongst the silence. "Where's Jon and Ramsay?"

 

"Probably fucking some whores." Theon quietly muttered.

 

Robb smacked Theon on the back of his head as his crude language provoked Lady Catelyn's seething glare.

 

"Their behaviour is appalling, truly distasteful, they thrive on that reputation of theirs." Sansa boldly stated trying to be like her mother.

 

"Is someone jealous?" Viserys teasefully asked.

 

Sansa looked shellshocked at Viserys' accusation which made Dany and Robb roll their eyes.

 

"Do you know where they are Robb?" Ned asked.

 

Robb looked nervous as all eyes were on him to elaborate Jon and Ramsay's whereabouts.

 

"Uhh no father." Robb stated.

 

"Well we have news that concerns the two of them." Roose declared sipping his water.

 

"Prince Oberyn of House Martell is coming here to visit along with his three eldest Sand daughters accompanied by their cousins Prince Quentyn and Princess Arianne of House Martell." Roose continued.

 

Catleyn looked discomforted. _"More bastards in my home."_ Sansa and Arya looked excited. Bran and Rickon didn't really seem to care. Daenerys felt something odd prickle in her skin concerning the new arrivals, and she didn't like it. Viserys and Robb and _especially_ Theon looked more than excited, everyone knew of Arianne Martell, Tyene, Obara and Nymeria Sand's lustful beauty.

 

"And how does this concern Ramsay and Jon?" asked Lady Bolton.

 

Ned spoke this time. "Prince Doran, Lord Bolton and I are considering marriage arrangements between the Martell ladies and Jon and Ramsay."

 

Everyone at the table was shook, Jon and Ramsay were going to be married with House Martell?

 

Theon looked absolutely furious as he angrily exclaimed. "The Bastard of Winterfell, will wed the Princess of Dorne, Arianne Martell?! A _bastard_ for that untamable beauty!"

 

Viserys was also looking jealous and displeased at the news. "Theon and I are the heirs of two Great Houses! _Bloodhound_ and _Wolf_ are just two lechers!"

 

"Former Great House wouldn't you say Viserys? And their names are Ramsay and Jon! And you and Theon are ones to talk about being lechers!" Arya boldly stated to a shocked Viserys and Theon.

 

"Arya Stark!" Catelyn chided her daughter who just shrugged her shoulders.

 

Robb looked absolutely gob smacked, he was going to be a brother by law to a Martell. Dany looked saddened though no one understood why. Bran and Rickon were more alert with regards to the news. Theon and Viserys were still outraged over the parings for Jon and Ramsay. Sansa was silently giving out to Arya who just tapped her fingers on the table slowly not even listening to her elder sister.

 

" _Ramsay_ will be promised to Princess Arianne. Jon will have the choice of either Obara, Nymeria or Tyene Sand." Ned explained.

 

This is only angered Theon more. "Oh! So he gets to choose out of the three of them! How? By finding out which one fucks the best?"

 

Robb smacked Theon harder around the head. "Watch your mouth, Theon!"

 

Theon glared angrily at Robb but Viserys held him back. 

 

Daenerys had heard enough of all of this, she was beyond annoyed. 

 

"May I be excused Lord Stark?" Daenerys asked as she stood. 

 

Ned looked at her curiously, Daenerys seems upset, angry even about something. But what?

 

"You may Daenerys." Ned said. 

 

Dany walked out of the great hall aware of everyone's eyes on her back. She just wanted to get out of there. She didn't want to hear anymore. She didn't want to hear about Jon's betrothed....because it wasn't her. 

 

Ned glared at Theon for making such a scene. "You would do well to remember your place here young Greyjoy." Ned chided Theon.

 

Theon just huffed through his nose and slouched into his chair drinking his wine. 

 

"Lord Bolton and I still have to make the official arrangements, so if you'll excuse us, enjoy your lunch everyone." Ned said politely as he and Roose rose form the high table to Ned's office.

 

* * *

 

 

Outisde in the training courtyards, Theon was busy hacking a dummy to pieces with clumsy sword movements. Viserys was showing Robb how to handle the bow. 

 

Theon angrily places his sword back in his sheath. "This is _beyond_  horse-shit! JON SNOW. A bastard. I am Theon Greyjoy, last living son of Balon Greyjoy, heir to the Iron Islands. And  _he_ a lowly bastard, is given a Dornish beauty as a wife, and not any ordinary Dornish beauty. A fucking Martell!" Theon ranted.

 

Viserys rolled his eyes. "Well strictly speaking, the Sand Snakes aren't Martells, that's why there called... _Sand_  Snakes." Viserys sarcastically explained.   

 

Robb frustratingly throws his bow in the table and turned on Theon. "Why does it even bother you Theon? Are you jealous of Jon?" He accused him.

 

Theon scoffed rather exaggerated. "Me. What do I have to be jealous of that bastard for? If anything I'm the one who made the _Dornish Wolf_!" Theon's statement attracted many people in the courtyard who looked at him as if he were touched in the head. 

 

Viserys tutted. "And I suppose your the creator of the _Bolton Bloodhound_ are you?" Viserys asked. 

 

Theon nooded his head vehemently. "Him too. They would be nothing without me! And Bolton! They're not even a Great House and yet they have Arianne Martell marrying into them!"

 

Robb walked over to Theon. "Listen here Theon, I consider you to be a good friend, but Jon is my brother, it's hard enough dealing with mother and Sansa being cold to him, but if you call him a bastard again, I'll put you in the ground." Robb threatened Greyjoy who just huffed and shook his head. 

 

Daenerys was seen walking out of the archway into the courtyard. 

 

Theon gazed at her. _"There's one maiden I'll have before Wolf and Bloodhound."_ He said to himself. 

 

Viserys looked at his sister curiously. "Are you alright Dany?"  

 

Daenerys rubbed her eyes quickly and turned to face her brother. "Yes I'm fine Vis." She lied. 

 

Viserys looked at her again and slowly nodded his head then went back to training. 

 

She looked out the corner of her eye and saw......Theon approaching her.

 

 _"Ohhhhh.....just FUCK OFF you Kraken piece of sh-"_ Daenerys was interrupted by Theon. 

 

"Well hello, Lady Daenerys, have you come to see me?" Theon arrogantly asked. 

 

Dany faked a smile. "Why yes Theon, I came here with the hope of seeing you get your face planted in the dirt. I'm sorely disappointed." 

 

That didn't falter Theon. "I could alleviate you of your... _disappointment."_  He wickedly grinned

 

Dany tried with her might not to roll her eyes. "I'm sure you.. _could._ But we'll _never_ know for sure will we Theon?" And walked off leaving him there. 

 

Theon glared at her before once again admiring her decent arse in her brown leather breeches she wore for riding which was exactly where she was going now, away from everyone else.  _"Sooner than you think Targaryen, we will know for sure."_  Theon thought to himself. 

 

Viserys tapped him on the shoulder. "You do realise that's my little sister your gawking at, don't you?" He asked lowly. 

 

Theon smirked and patted Viserys on the shoulder. "You can have her after I'm finished, it'd be good to practice your family tradition right?" He said as he walked away. 

 

Robb shook his head in disgust at Theon then looked over at Viserys who surprisingly wasn't angry at all.

 

"He's one of our good friends, but given the chance he can be...a CUNT of the highest order." Viserys said out loud.

 

Robb laughed out loud. "You don't have to convince me of that." 

 

* * *

 

 

In Ned's study, Roose examined the raven sent by Doran Martell almost a week ago proposing the marriage arrangement. 

 

_"Lord Eddard of House Stark,_

_Lord Roose of House Bolton,_

_I have considered entering into an alliance with your two Houses by means of marriage concerning your sons, Ramsay of House Bolton and Jon Snow of Houses Stark and Dayne between my daughter, Princess Arianne of House Martell and one of my three eldest nieces, Obara, Nymeria and Tyene Sand of House Martell._

_Since Lord Ramsay is the legitimate child, it is only right by tradition that he should be promised to my daughter Arianne, whilst Lord Jon will have either of my nieces at his choosing. It is common knowledge in the Seven Kingdoms that your sons are the two most desirable bachelors available for marriage, I have been considering marriage for my family for quite a while now and I am certain I have found no better choice than Lords Ramsay and Jon._

_If you consent to this match, please inform me at your convenience. If you do, my brother Prince Oberyn will attend at Winterfell in my name with my family, Arianne, Quentyn, Obara, Nymeria and Tyene. The North and Dorne will both benefit immensely from this pact, I trust that you can see the advantage of it._

_My regards to the Dornish Wolf and the Bolton Bloodhound!_

_Doran of House Martell,_

_Lord of Sunspear,_

_Prince of Dorne."_

 

Roose put the letter down slowly. "It's strange how he's addressed Jon of House Dayne as well as Stark, Jon rarely hears from his Dornish family." 

 

Ned stopped writing his reply to Doran. "It must be just him looking to honey the arrangement by mentioning Jon's Dornish heritage." Ned blew on the writing of his letter.

 

Roose pursed his lips. "Theon and Viserys weren't pleased with the news." 

 

Ned chuckled. "They don't have a say in the matter, whether they like it or not." 

 

"Do you think they'll attempt to sabotage the alliance, by attempting to bed one of the Martells?" Roose questioned. 

 

Ned thought for a while before responding. "Not if they know what's good for them, Jon and Ramsay will be sure to remind them." 

 

"Daenerys seemed upset about something?" Roose asked. 

 

Ned sighed heavily. "Apart from Ramsay, Jon and her are inseparable, they always have been the best of friends since they were little, I can understand why she would be upset, there was always some _tension_  between them, I am shocked he hasn't bedded her, I full expected him to have, Gods only know how many he's bedded already..but not Daenerys." Ned wondered. 

 

"Well in any case, he won't have the chance now." Bolton stated. 

 

Ned nodded his head. "No he won't." 

 

_"Prince Doran of House Martell,_

_We have considered your request of a marriage alliance between our sons and your daughter and niece. We have also received other request from Houses, we have come to the conclusion Houses Stark and Bolton will benefit from allying with House Martell._

_Whenever you are able, we will gladly receive your family at Winterfell. Ramsay will wed Arianne, and Jon will choose one of your nieces._

_We accept your marriage proposals_

_Old Gods bless you and Dorne._

_Lord Eddard of House Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North._

_Lord Roose of House Bolton, Lord of the Dreadfort._

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the arrangements been made for Jon and Ramsay. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought in the comments.


	4. Deepwood Motte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time featured around Jon at Deepwood Motte.

_Since House Stark were still making their way back North from Riverunn visiting House Tully, it was left to the only Stark in Winterfell, Jon Snow to represent the Warden of the North at Deepwood Motte for Nathan Glover's nameday._

 

_Normally, most Houses would be offended if they had to attend a bastard in their home, but for the Dornish Wolf, they were willing to make an exception, he is Jon Snow after all._

 

_Many Houses were already at Deepwood Motte for the celebration, Houses Dustin, Hornwood, Umber, Karstark, Mormont and Cerwyn. Most of these Houses had experience with Jon.....sleeping with their daughters. So they were tense with attending the Dornish Wolf._

 

_And as they all stood outside ready to welcome Ned Stark's bastard. Horses could be heard trotting along with a young man flanked by four Stark soldiers all but barged through the entrance of House Glover._

 

_This young man unmistakenly was the Dornish Wolf, clad in a white fur cloak, with jet-black hair and dark grey eyes. He looked all around the courtyard to see the many girls he had bedded, all along with their families. "This should be interesting" Jon thought to himself._

 

_Jon walked straight up to the head of House Glover and Lord of Deepwood Motte, Galbart Glover accompanied by his wife and brother Robbet Glover his son Nathan....and..his daughter Elenea._

 

_Jon ignored the giggling maids and blushing girls, the jealous men and the envious boys._

 

_"Lord Glover, thank you for receiving me." Jon bowed his head._

* * *

 

 

_The entire mess hall was filled with people celebrating. Jon spoke with Nathan personally, they seemed to get on with each other._

 

_Jon saw Lord Wyman and Ser Wylis Manderly approaching him rather forcefully. "Oh Gods, more lords giving me grief for sleeping with their daughter." **DAUGHTERS,** actually, as Jon bedded BOTH Wylla and Wynafryd Manderly. _

 

_After the Manderly men addressed Jon rather bluntly, wishing their regards to his House, Jon saw Wylla and Wynafryd swarmed by other ladies and they were smiling and whispering about him._

 

_Jon blew them a kiss which had them all blushing and giggling, some men looked at this exchange and were just outright jealous to the brim about the Dornish Wolf._

 

_Meanwhile in the middle of the dance floor, Lady Elenea Glover was having a bit of trouble with Lord Cley Cerwyn who was rather drunk and being too "hands on" where Elenea was concerned._

 

_Jon not having any of it strolled right over to the pair who were making somewhat of a scene as it had many people observing._

 

_Jon walked up slowly behind with a wide grin. "Is there a problem my lord and lady?"_

 

_Elenea looked up up and saw Jon. "Wolf- uhh..uhhh Lord Jon." She said flustered and awed._

 

_Cley who was still drunk didn't seem to care about Jon talking to them. "No there's no problem Snow, piss off will ya?"_

 

_Cerwyn's language and attitude towards Jon attracted everyone's attention._

 

_Jon frowned his eyebrows and tutted. "Now, now we shouldn't express ourselves with vulgarity like that Lord Cley. Not very noble is it?"_

 

_Cley scoffed in Jon's face, the smell of ale off his breath was quite strong. "Who the fuck are you to talk about being noble, eh bastard?" Cley poked at Jon's chest._

 

_Everyone held their breath, the four Stark guards had their palms on their sword hilts if need be for retaliation._

 

_Jon stepped closer to Cley right in his face, grin still formed on his piercing gaze, he inhaled slowly through his nose. "Your making quite the scene Cerwyn...best you-"_

 

 _Clew threw the remainder of ale in his tankard in Jon's face soaking him. "Why don't you go off and fuck some whore, like your father did_ _your mother?" Cerwyn asked as he grabbed Elenea by the waist yanking her to him._

 

_Everyone including Cley's father Lord Medger Cerwyn were seething with rage at him, but did nothing to stop him, given the Dornish Wolf might turn on them._

 

_Jon soaked with ale dripping down his long hair, wiped it off his forehead. "I really wish you hadn't done what you did and said you said about my mother......but then again.....I'm glad you did!"_

 

_Jon yanked Cley by the scruff of his tunic and threw him on his back to the ground, which next followed a sequence of patterns. PUNCH. HEADBUT. PUNCH. HEADBUT. PUNCH. PUNCH. PUNCH. HEADBUT. HEADBUT. PUNCH. Until Cley's jaw was damn near broken._

 

_Medger Cerwyn ran over to the two and stopped the fight unenthusiastically, merely saying to Jon. "He's had enough." Before glaring down at his son who was writhing and clutching at his jaw in pain. Everyone eyed Jon carefully hoping his rage was quelled before retuning to the festivities._

 

_Jon dried his hair and washed the blood off his knuckles and forehead, before stepping over the collapsed Cerwyn over to Elenea._

 

_Jon smiled widely and bowed his head. "Would you care to dance, Lady Glover?" He asked reaching his hand out to her._

 

 _Without hesitation, Elenea stepped forward and took his hand gladly for a wonderful dance...and very memorable evening later on in the night....in bed._  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to clarify the ages of some of the characters in this story. 
> 
> Arianne: 25  
> Viserys/Quentyn/Obara: 23  
> Jon/Ramsay/Nymeria/Robb: 20  
> Theon/Daenerys/Tyene: 19  
> Sansa: 17  
> Arya: 14  
> Bran: 13  
> Rickon: 11


	5. Scheming in Sunspear.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> House Martell POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And just to let you guys know in regards to House Martell
> 
> In this story...you probably won't like Quentyn at all.
> 
> He's another character's nature who has been changed...but not in a good way.

As usual, the sun struck down viscously on the Water Gardens in Dorne. Prince Doran sat back in his chair closing his eyes and drifting off to peaceful rest, his bodyguard Areo Hotah, standing by the archway his long axe in hand, as always. 

 

Doran opened his eyes and observed all around him. The trees, the water, the palace itself, his family in general. 

 

Oberyn has always been the fiery one in House Martell, his fearsome and notorious reputation is just as infamous as Ramsay Bolton and Jon Snow. _The Red Viper_ , Doran has always regarded him as "deadly, dangerous and unpredictable." His insatiable lust for freedom and his skill in battle from his years of training with the Second Sons in Essos, has made him one of the most feared men in all of Westeros, in comparison with the _Dornish Wolf_  and the _Bolton Bloodhound_. His desire for vengeance for his sister Princess Elia and her children Rhaenys and Aegon, lies solely with the want to kill The Mountain, Ser Gregor Clegane and the man who orchestrated it, Tywin Lannister. Doran understands his brothers vendetta, but there are more important things at stake here. He considers Jon and Ramsay's reputation as over-exaggerated and they hold no threat to his fame and glory.

 

Doran's son Prince Quentyn Martell on the other hand, has always been timid, weak-willed and cautious. He is the second child of Doran Martell. You wouldn't think that Quentyn was a Dornishman let alone a Martell, for he bears none of the hot-bloodedness and sexual licentiousness that the Dornish are well known and famous for. He's fearful, he's insecure and he's doubtful, these traits are not expected of a Dornishman or a Martell for that matter. The Rhoynish customs and traditions dictate that regardless that he is the eldest male child in the family, he will not inherit the rule of Dorne and Sunspear, something that he loathes and detests with all his might. He will return soon enough from being fostered by House Dayne of High Hermitage, who knows maybe Ser Gerold Dayne will have transformed him from his usual self-conscious self. Like his uncle he thinks the Seven Kingdoms' view on Jon and Ramsay is over-valued and they are greenboys. That's rich, coming from him, a virgin in his mid-twenties

 

Princess Arianne Martell, Doran's only daughter and eldest child. She is as sharp and dangerous as the spear on her sigil. Manipulative and calculating, Arianne is a prime example of a Princess of Dorne. Loyal and loving to those she cares about and lethal to those as enemies, anything or _anyone_ she desires she sets out to claim, by using her mindful knowledge..or simply using her own body. Pudgy and flat-chested as a young girl, now buxom and _breathtakingly_ beautiful as a woman. Her amazing figure easily seduces many men into getting what she wants, she prizes herself by using her body. She is the one who arranged Quentyn be sent to Gerold Dayne to be fostered, giving that they were previous lovers in the past. Arianne views herself as a the ruler of all Dorne. She detests her father's lack of action and laid back manner, she can't stand Quentyn's weaknesses. She has no intention of marrying anyone at the minute, rather she enjoys her freedom while she can in her own way. She's also heard of Jon and Ramsay's supposed reputation, she finds it amusing...but lacking truth. Northerners are not like that she evaluates. 

 

The Sand Snakes, Prince Doran's nieces, Obara, Nymeria and Tyene Sand.

 

Obara the eldest, inherited all of her father's prowess and skill in combat, particularly with the spear like her father. Since she is the eldest she considers herself the leader of the trio, something the other two have no quarrel with given Obara's strength and slight short temper. Quick to anger when displeased, Obara prefers to hurt not with words, but rather with her own fists, as her sisters know full well. Rarely does she wear dresses only on formal occasions, preferring to wear her leather armour which holds the viper on the chest plate. The least attractive of the three, but at the same time, pleasing on the eyes. Has little or no time for men in her life, she's had experience with a rare breed of them in the past, men she considered equals but nothing more than that. Obara considers herself her own person in the world. She couldn't care less of Jon and Ramsay's supposed fame, why would it concern her after all?

 

Nymeria the middle child, also skilled in combat but prefers to use an eight inch bullwhip in fighting, trained by her Eastern mother. She is without doubt the most attractive of the three and the gentlest of the three..when she wants to be. Like her best friend and cousin Arianne, she too uses her own body and seducing skills to gain what she seeks, and is very good at it too. She has had an on and off affair with Jeyne Fowler from Skyreach, she prefers both men and women as lovers. Nymeria is closer with Arianne than her two half-sisters, she loves her sisters as much as she loves Arianne, but she and her cousin have alswys had each other's backs when they were little. Nymeria is one of the few in House Martell who believes the stories around Dorne concerning the _Bolton Bloodhound_  and the _Dornish Wolf_ , she is eager to meet them in the future.

 

Tyene the youngest and most adventurous of the three. She is just as beautiful as Nymeria and also skilled in combat like Obara, she seeks to prove herself not only to her elders but also to her father Oberyn who she adores with al her heart. She and Arianne have been lovers in the past, Tyene prefers women over men, but that isn't to say she doesn't mind the intimacy of being fucked by a man. What makes Tyene dangerous is her cunningness, a true snake to the backbone. People know not to underestimate her since she's depicted as the youngest Sand Snake, it makes her the most ambitious. Like Nymeria, Tyene also believes Jon and Ramsay are fearsome men in all the Seven Kingdoms, the fear will bring her a long way, when she takes one of them in her bed.

 

* * *

 

 

Doran sighs deeply and summons one of his servants to help him walk to the living room in the Water Gardens palace. He turns to Areo Hotah. 

 

"Captain, summon my brother Oberyn, tell him to meet me in the living room, and if you see my daughter and nieces, send for them too please." Doran order Hotah who bows his head in acceptance. 

 

Hotah found all four young Martells on the way and sent them off to meet Doran. Whilst on the way to find Oberyn in his chambers at the Water Gardens, he heard a loud thumping....and someone moaning. With a roll of his eyes he opened the door. 

 

A series of moans and groans and gasps from Ellaria who was riding Oberyn rapidly on the huge oval shaped bed with the smell of Essois spices and wines filling the room. 

 

Ellaria halted her actions as Oberyn tilted his head over naked body to see Hotah looking at them both expectantly. Ellaria turned around and smirked at Hotah. 

 

"Hotah! Have you come to join us?" Oberyn asked eagerly.

 

Oberyn and Ellaria laughed merily. Areo just stood with his face grimaced as he usually did. 

 

"Prince Doran requests your presence in the living hall, Prince Oberyn." Hotah informed him.

 

Oberyn pursed his lips and went back to kissing Ellaria's breasts as she threw her head back moaning soflty. 

 

"Whatever for?" Oberyn asked while having his face on Ellaria's chest. 

 

"He did not say" Hotah simply told him. 

 

Oberyn sniggred. "Well that's not much incentive for me to leave now is it?" 

 

Hotah sighed and gritted his teeth. "The Prince insists on your presence." 

 

Oberyn stopped his actions and lightly glared at Hotah's tone of aggression.

 

Ellaria stroked his Oberyn's chest smoothly calming him down. "Go on lover, see your brother. I'll be here waiting for you." She said nipping down on his hairy nipple. 

 

Oberyn kissed Ellaria a final time before reluctantly going with Hotah to see his brother Doran. _"This had better be fucking worth it."_ Oberyn thought to himself.

 

* * *

 

 

Oberyn entered the huge living hall where his brother Doran was accompanied by his three daughters and niece Arianne. 

 

His daughter Tyene rose and welcomed her father in an embrace. "Papa."

 

Oberyn kissed his daughter on the head and sat down with his family.

 

"So brother..what's this about eh? I was engaged in crucial sovereign affairs." Oberyn exclaimed. 

 

Doran stared right through him. "I'm sure you were." He said in a flat tone.

 

Oberyn winked at the girls who proceeded to laugh and chuckle. 

 

"Come now father, we're all here now. What is it?" Arianne asked bored already.

 

Doran huffed and started. "As you know Arianne, Quentyn will be arriving tomorrow from High Hermitage after being fostered by Ser Gerold Dayne, I expect him to be a full grown man." 

 

_"Unlikely."_ Arianne scoffed to herself. 

 

"The day after he returns to Sunspear, you and he, and you girls along with your father will leave Dorne on a political visit." Doran said which aroused the interest of the party. 

 

Obara furrowed her brow. "Why do you need all of us to go?" She said in her strong Dornish accent. 

 

Nymeria caught on why. "It's not just a political visit, is it uncle?"

 

Doran grinned at Nymeria's mind. "No, Nymeria it's not. I'm engaging all four of you to be married."

 

Oberyn raised his eyebrows in disbelief. _"All four of them? That much?"_

 

Obara made a look of disdain, she was not interested in being married. _"Honestly. I need no man in my life."_

 

Nymeria looked intrigued, but slightly concerned. _"Who stuck-up pompous brat of a lord am I promised to?"_

 

Tyene seemed interested. _"Hopefully it'll be someone powerful..to use to my advantage."_

 

Arianne just glared openly at her father. _"WHAT THE FUCKKKKK!!!!!"_

 

Doran noticed Arianne's furious expression as did everyone else. "Arianne-" Doran sighed. 

 

Arianne interpuetd her her father by speaking aggressively. "Father, I have told you numerous times I don't wish to marry yet! I'm not some lower House girl to be sold like a broodmare! I'm the Princess of Dorne! I'm-"

 

This time Doran stopped Arianne from speaking. "Exactly! Your the heir to Sunspear and Dorne, you are required to marry as is tradition, you are supposed to be married already, but I have put it off your own indulgence, but I can't any longer Arianne!"

 

Oberyn sighed heavily. "Sweet niece, unfortunately this arrangement befalls all highborn girls, including Princesses."

 

Arianne still not moved continued ranting. "I'm the heir to Sunspear. So whoever I marry will become Lord of Sunspear, they won't be a Martell!"

 

Nymeria rolled her eyes up. "You will still have rule of Dorne, Rhoynish customs dictate-"

 

"I know what they dictate better than you!" Arianne yelled at her cousin.

 

 

The Sand Snakes all grimaced at Arianne who just sighed heavily and shook her head in frustration. They had to be married too never mind Arianne. 

 

"I don't see why we have to be married." Obara stated. 

 

"We _are_  bastards after all." Tyene continued. 

 

"Which only makes you even more rare and precious." They're father told them which made them smile.

 

Doran added on to his proclamation. "Quentyn will also be engaged along with the arrangement I have made." 

 

Arianne scoffed loudly. "Greenboy like him? You might as well offer them a sickly pup as an arrangement."

 

The Prince glowered at her daughter who only smirked back at her father. 

 

Doran has warned Arianne for years that this time would come. That she would eventually have to be married to secure alliances with House Martell and for Dorne. Arianne has always been a free sprit only doing what she felt like, so much like her mother Doran thinks to himself. But this has to stop, the future right now is of paramount importance.

 

"Can we at least know who our daughters will be married to brother?" Oberyn pointed to the four girls.

 

"Guarantee it'll be some Dornish House." Obara commented uninterested.

 

"The Reach, House Tyrell? Don't even think about Lannister or Baratheon, uncle." Nymeria said boldly which Doran just chuckled.

 

The Sand Snakes all sat upright on the couch wating to hear their betrothals whilst Arianne just slouched folding her arms with a scowl on her face.

 

"Not the Reach, Stormlands or Westerlands." Doran said. 

 

Oberyn raised an eyebrow at Doran. _"Who?"_  

 

"The North." 

 

Everyone including Arianne looked incredulously at Doran. The North? The place where Lyanna Stark the woman who Rhaegar left Elia behind for was born. The place where Dorne as a country loathed just as much as the Lannisters and Baratheons?

 

"Houses Stark and Bolton are the two most powerful and influential Houses in the North who has the full support of it behind them. Not to mention Starks are rulers of the North. Jon Snow and Ramsay Bolton are the two most eligible bachelors in the Seven Kingdoms, and thus...they are your betrothals." Doran explained.

 

Oberyn looked disbelievingly at his brother. "The _Dornish Wolf_  and the _Bolton Bloodhound?_ " He humorlessly chuckled.

 

Doran just silently nodded to Oberyn who shook his head. _"Seven Hells."_  

 

All the the four girls looked at each other in, confusion, excitement, disbelief, all? Jon Snow was considered Dornish by many Sands in Dorne as he was born at Starfall to Ashara Dayne, a Dornish woman loved by her people, despite the fact he's never set foot in the South in his life before. Ramsay Bolton was said to be Dornish rather than Northern given his "hobbies." The duo were well talked about all over the Seven Kingdoms. And now they were promised to House Martell? Really?

 

"Arianne, you will be wed to Ramsay. Girls, _one_ of you, will wed Jon." Doran said. 

 

Arianne felt some disappointment and jealousy regarding Jon not being engaged to her. A child of Ashara Dayne, had to be the most beautiful person in Westeros given her exotic beauty. The Sand Snakes all looked challengingly at each other considering Jon.

 

 

"Why can't he have all three of us?" Tyene smirked openly. 

 

"What happens to the other two who are unfornatuate to unbehold the _Dornish Wolf's_ tender care?" Nymeria sarcastically asked her uncle.

 

"That brings me to Qunetyn's engagement. There are three people of equal value at Winterfell let us remember." Doran told everyone. 

 

"The wards? Greyjoy and Targareyns?" Oberyn asked.

 

Doran nodded his head. "Quentyn will have Daenerys, the two who don't get Jon, will have Viserys and Theon, heirs to two Great Houses." 

 

Everyone looked more more shocked at Doran's plan for them. Marrying the Targaryens? Robert Baratheon would surly not allow it?

 

"Has the Lord of Winterfell consented to this?" Oberyn asked suspiciously.

 

Doran pursed his lips and gritted his teeth. "I did not inform him of this in the raven I sent."

 

Oberyn looked all around confused. "So how are you going to proceed with this "engagement"? Never mind Theon, you know full well what that fat pig who calls himself king views on the Targaryens. Not a chance are they ever leaving Winterfell."

 

When Stannis reached Dragonstone at the end of the rebellion, his brother ordered him to purge the rest of the _"dragonspawn"._ Stannis found a dead Queen Rhaella in her bed, blood soaked everywhere. Beside the bed he saw a person crouched down. Viserys kneeling holding his recently born baby sister Daenerys. Stannis was somewhat moved by the toddlers display of courage, despite weeping and shaking he pointed a small knife towards Stannis telling him to stay away. Stannis sent the two of them to the Red Keep. Tywin suggested they die, unsurprisingly since he ordered the deaths of Rhaeneys and Aegon. 

 

Ned was raging about what happened to Rhaegar's children and at Robert's inaction of it, when he ordered the deaths of Daenerys and Viserys, Ned openly denounced him as a baby killer IN COURT. He accused Tywin Lannister who was also present at the time of being a yellow-belly coward and...the next phrase he used should have guaranteed death for Ned. _"An arse-licking, money-hogging, child-slaying, woman-raping, self-indulgent, weakling!"_ The Mountain was ready to cut Ned in half only Robert halted him to Tywin's fury.

 

_"Lyanna would be disgusted with you."_ Those words that Ned spoke, he may as well have driven his sword through Robert's heart given his reaction to it. No anger, nor sorrow, just...nothing. Robert stood there in the throne room full of people completely blank. 

 

Ned declared he would foster the two of them at Winterfell with or without Robert's consent. Stannis Baratheon and Jon Arryn agreed with Ned they convinced Robert to allow this. He eventually did unconcerned with Tywin's anger at this. Ned and Robert haven't spoken with each other as much as they used to. Both angry at each other for following different methods. Robert declared they were to never leave the North under pain of death. Viserys and Daenerys have lived at Winterfell all their lives...and will more than likely continue to do so. 

 

"I would rather adress this with Lord Stark in person rather than a raven, it's too risky sending a raven with this news. The Lannisters have eyes everywhere." Doran spat. 

 

"How are you going to address this in person with Ned Stark if you won't see the man yourself?" Arianne asked her father impatiently.

 

"Which is why I'm sending your uncle, I have to stay and rule Dorne." Doran threw back at his daughter.

 

Oberyn clicked his tongue and slowly shook his head in acceptance. "And what if Lord Stark refuses this additional proposal?" 

 

Doran smirked. "We'll just have to offer him a stronger deal then if that's the case."

 

Arianne furrowed her brow at Doran in confusion. The Sand Snakes looked at each other quizzically. Oberyn narrowed his eyes at his brother.

 

"Now that's all I have to say, Oberyn could you spare a minute?" Doran dismissed all the girls who all left in a group. 

 

Arianne punched a door in the hallway in anger. "I can't believe him! Selling me like a broodmare!" 

 

Nymeria rolled her eyes. "You knew this was eventually going to happen sooner or later Ari."

 

"You do reaslise your not the only one who has to be married right?" Obara said. 

 

"Your not complaining are you? The _Dornish Wolf_..." Tyene licked her lips. 

 

Obara looked at her sister in disgust and scoffed. "Jon Snow? He's younger than me. He'll have his hands full with a woman like me." She boldly stated.

 

Nymeria snorted. "Well...if you _were_ a woman to begin with Obara." She laughed at her sister's muredrous expression.

 

"Aren't you forgetting your other two betrothed? Viserys and Theon?" Arianne asked them. 

 

"You heard my father, they'll more than likely never leave the North. So poor Nym and Obara here will still be husband-less when I have.... _that Northern beast..._ in my bed." Tyene breathed out slowly. 

 

Arianne once again gain felt a hint of jealousy over the current arrangements. _"You don't even know the man! All you have is rumors! They could all be lies! Why are your feeling cheated over him?"_ Arianne angrily asked herself as she composed herself in the hallway.

 

Nymeria looked at Tyene in disbelief. "As if Jon Snow would want a _girl_  like you."

 

Obara slapped the backs of her sisters head at the same time. "Are you two Sand Snakes? Or two blushing, silly maidens swooning over a fucking boy?"

 

Nym and Tyene both rubbed the backs of their heads and glared at Obara.

 

Arianne sighed deeply. "My _beloved_ brother is returning home tommorow from Darkstar, I am going to find some peace while I can for today before suffering him the next day...Cousins." Arianne nooded her head to the Sand Snakes in farewell

 

As Arianne walked to her chambers she couldn't help but indulge herself. She was going to be married to Ramsay Bolton, a young man who was said to have bedded half the Northern-most kingdom and was one of the most deadliest warriors in the North. She felt excited but something was missing. She thought to Jon Snow, growing up she idolised Ashara Dayne, who was regarded as the most beautiful woman never mind Dorne, the Seven Kingdoms has ever seen. Arianne's greatest weakness is handsome men, whom would be more comely than a son from Ashara Dayne? She couldn't help but feel angry over her cousins' luck of bethroal and so she walked to her chambers utterly jealous given the circumstances. 

 

Back in the living hall, Doran and Oberyn shared a goblet of wine and admired the weather.

 

"What makes you so sure that Ned Stark will agree to the wards proposal?" Oberyn asked his brother.

 

Doran sipped his wine and swallowed. "I'm not." 

 

Oberyn streched his lips and and shrugged his shoulders. 

 

"I'm merely considering that he will." Doran continued. 

 

Oberyn scoffed loudly. "Tywin wanted the two dragons killed after the rebellion. Robert wanted the two dragons killed after the rebellion. One of the cunts is King, the other cunt has the King in his pocket, they decide what happens to them. Jon Arryn and Stannis Baratheon wanted them safe from death, so they sold them to the North. They must stay in the North. Lannister and Baratheon when they hear of this....they will demand the Targaryens be killed on the spot." 

 

Doran looked off into the sun. "Who says they will hear of this?" 

 

Oberyn narrowed  his eyes at his brother in suspicion. "They do not have to hear of this. They are not involved in the North's affairs, Ned and Robert haven't spoken to each other in years, the last time was during the Greyjoy Rebellion." Doran explained.

 

"And Greyjoy on top of this! Balon Greyjoy was forced to give up his son as payment for the war. He must stay in the North as well. He can't return to the Iron Islands! Even though he's considered a _fosterling_ , Baratheon is not known for giving up his possessions." Oberyn continued with his rant

 

Doran sighed deeply. "Once the arrangements have been made, I will write to Balon Greyjoy detailing this. Ned Stark will probably wonder why I will want to enter into an alliance with House Greyjoy. We will in time." 

 

Oberyn shook his head in confusion. "What are you planning brother? The North and the Iron Isalnds aren't the best of friends. And you want to become allies with them? Why?" 

 

Doran an smikred and looked his brother in the eyes. "I thought you of all people would know why." 

 

Oberyn widened his eyes at his brother. " _What are-_ "

 

"You think I do not know of our people's anger at me for not declaring war upon the Iron Throne for Elia's murder, for Rhaenys and Aegon's murder? You think I do not know that they whisper " _Our Prince is a coward! Our Prince is not a Dornishman!"_ I am a Martell, I am Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken. I may be confined to a chair, but that will not stop me from having our revenge brother....in time. I will not declare open war and bring death and misery to our people...not yet anyway...in time there will be war. We will burn the grass the Stag feeds upon in time. We will silence the Lion's roar in time. All those who were involved in the Targaryen's downfall...and thus involved in our family's death will pay in time. We will avenge Elia Martell in time. We will avenge Aegon Targaryen in time. We will avenge Rhaenys Targaryen in time. We will avenge House Martell and Dorne....in time." Doran said.

 

Oberyn for once in his life was absolutely gobsmacked and speechless at his brothers vengeful declaration. 

 

Doran chuckled at his brothers shock. "You honestly thought I was going to let Elia and her children's murder go unanswered? That I would not make Gregor Clegane and Tywin Lannister pay for their crimes? I may be gentle in nature brother, but you should know. If you hurt my family, I will hurt you ten times harder." Doran practically growled. 

 

Oberyn finally found his voice. "So...with the North and the Iron Islands. What of the others? The Reach, Riverlands, Vale?" 

 

"House Stark is in union with House Tully, they've gone to war together many times, they will again in the future. Jon Arryn may be serving as Roberts puppet but eventually I would presume he will grow tiresome of his students lack of interest and leadership, Ned was always Jon's better pupil, who would you support? Mace Tyrell will as always favour whichever side he thinks will win, we can do with or without him." Doran said. 

 

Oberyn nodded his head. "Balon Greyjoy will accept no question. Ned Stark is known for his honour, despite he and Baratheon falling out, he still regards him as his King."

 

"A man who does nothing about the rape and murder of innocent women and children...is no King. Stark will see that...one way or another.....in time."

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm back! 
> 
> Sorry I was gone long. I know I said I would have "Previous Consorts" out straight after the newest chapters. I honestly thought I would, but I'm experiencing some writers block and been busy at home. I'll try my best to proceed so don't kill me just yet please!


	6. Wildlings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble occurs in the Wolfswood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've noticed there's been confusion with the relationship tags. 
> 
> The original deal between The North and Dorne. Is to have Ramsay marry Arianne (Say that 5 times 5× fast) And Jon with one of the Sand Snakes. 
> 
> But as the story develops, the opposite relationship occurs. Jon/Arianne, Ramsay/Nymeria.

 

After Roose and Ned dealt with delivering the news to Sunspear confirming the arrangement between their houses they went onto their hardest task of all and that was unfortunately letting their sons Jon and Ramsay know that they are going to marry into House Martell.

 

Jon for all the women he's been with, has never _once_ considered marriage in his life before. Why would he? He's a bastard after all, as people like to remind him, mostly men, before getting their teeth sunk down their throat by Jon punching them. He always ensures the women he's bedded drink moon tea the next morning so they don't end up pregnant, that's fine with them since they wouldn't want their fathers finding out they have a bastard in their stomach. Jon doesn't care if he will not marry in the future, that's perfectly fine with him.

 

Ramsay on the other hand has always known that eventually sooner or later that he will have to marry due to him being the sole heir to House Bolton. His father Roose has prepared him for this since he was old enough to comprehend the importance of marriage alliances. Ramsay was certain he would marry either Sansa or Arya, considering their two Houses have been the strongest of allies for the past two hundred years now, finally settling their differences after thousand of years of waging brutal war upon another for control of the North. It seems that Ramsay will be not be engaged to either Stark sisters. If given the choice of who to marry, he would undoubtedly pick Ysilla Royce, but considering the circumstances of what transpired at Runestone, that's more than likely not happening in the near future. So Ramsay for the time being remains clueless of who to marry.

 

There have been rumours in the Reach and in the Crownlands, that Mace Tyrell is grooming his daughter and son Margeary and Ser Loras Tyrell, to enter into marriage arangemets concerning Robb and Sansa Stark, although the same was said about Tywin Lannister doing the same with his granddaughter Princess Myrcella, but anyone with a knowledge of Westeros' history knows full well that is complete and utter bullshit, the Starks and the Lannisters hate each other, and Ned Stark and King Robert Baratheon haven't seen eye to eye since the rebellion seventeen years ago. Which makes the whispers surrounding the Tyrell's interest in Robb Stark and Sansa Stark equally as folly.

 

Robert let Viserys and Daenerys live in the North under the Stark's protection under the condition that they never leave the North and remain at Winterfell for the rest of their days. So it's out of anyone's mind to even consider that they marry, which the majority of Northern boys around Daenerys' age distraught as many of them are completely infatuated with her due to her unnatural beauty and fiery temper, young men like Nathan Glover, Cley Cerwyn, Harrion Karstark, Smalljon Umber and Roger Ryswell have all held a fancy for the young dragon, Roger Ryswell even attempted to join her in her bed whilst he was drunk, only until being beaten black and blue by her brother Viserys defending his sister from the drunk man's unwanted advances. That seems to be a running occurrence in the North, drunken fools getting battered left, right and centre for annoying young maidens. First Viserys, then Jon with Elenea Glover and Cley Cerwyn. So marriage seems highly unlikely for the two Targaryens under the circumstances with Robert Baratheon.

 

The Lannisters have done well for themselves finally gaining a hold on the crown after years of attempts with the Targaryens, it was no secret that Aerys Targaryen refused to marry Cersei to his son Rhaegar, simply as a means of spite towards Tywin, choosing Elia Martell was a great insult for the Old Lion, which is why everyone believes the story of Tywin ordering the deaths of her and her children, petty revenge. Ned Stark demanded Robert execute Tywin Lannister and Gregor Clegane for the royals murders, only to be rebuffed by Robert and his hate for the dragons. When Tywin suggested Robert kill Viserys and Daenerys, it took all of Ned's might not to slit the conniving man's throat open in court. Stannis and Jon Arryn made the King see sense and spare the children's lives, for the past years Tywin has been angry with this decision, they are a threat to his family's claim on the throne. He's also not particularly fond of House Stark either.....so why have there been rumours that Tywin is preparing his granddaughter to marry the heir to Winterfell?

 

Robert Baratheon and Ned Stark were the best of friends as young boys, both being fostered at the Eyrie and being mentored by Jon Arryn, Lord of the Eyrie and the Vale, Warden of the East. Ned took his lessons far more seriously than the young and wild Robert already gaining a reputation as a drunk and lecher. When Ned's father Rickard Stark made the proposal of marrying Robert to Lyanna, Ned hoped it would change Robert's ways, but Baratheons are bull headed than most people. Robert was the first to call for war after Lyanna's supposed abduction and the Stark's murder from the Mad King. He imagined Rhaegar raping his betrothed which would bring out the fury the Baratheons are well known for, so much so he didn't blink an eye at the horrific murders of the Targaryen children and _even_ Elia Martell. Ned and Robert haven't been as close to each other since that day in the courtroom during the confrontation over Viserys and Daenerys.

 

* * *

It was clear that Roose and Ned were not going to find either Jon or Ramsay right now as they have been absent for hours now. So they'll have to wait for the two boys to return...if they do at all. 

 

They both found their their wives alone in the great hall seated at the main table and decided to join them to keep them company whilst wating for their sons. 

 

Catelyn smiled tightly at Ned as he gave her a peck on the cheek, both Boltons and Ned himself noticed Catelyn's expression.

 

"So....I honestly didn't expect that, a marriage for Ramsay so soon..and to a Martell as well." Lady Bolton jokingly expressed.

 

Roose lightly chuckled. "It was bound to happen sooner or later Megan, we told Ramsay as much."

 

"Yes but, House Martell? It's no secret that Dorne doesn't particularly like us Northerners." Megan said.

 

"Believe me my Lady, no one was as surprised as me when I found the letter in my study." Ned smiled.

 

"It's surprising they didn't offer Robb one, seeing as how he's the heir to Winterfell." Catelyn quietly said sipping her wine.

 

A small bit of tension grew in the air when Catelyn made that suggestion, they knew she was slightly insulted her son, didn't even receive a consideration on his behalf.

 

"Cat, you know that Lord Karstark has been looking to arrange his daughter Alys to marry Robb-" Ned said but Catelyn interrupted him.

 

"What has House Martell have to gain by wedding.... _him..._ into their family?" Catelyn said emphasising her disgust on _"him"_. 

 

Lady Bolton looked at her husband as if to beckon him to speak up, but instead he remained silent. 

 

Ned sighed at his wife. "Jon has been asked for by many Houses to marry into, I believe Dorne to be the most suited for him. The Martells are looking to have Jon as part of their family because of his Dornish heritage and the fact he's the most feared young man and desirable bachelor, apart from Ramsay, the North has to offer I assume. The same reason goes for Ramsay."

 

Catelyn lightly scoffed. "Feared and desirable? Apart from dishonouring daughters of noble Northern Houses, they've killed a few Wildlings and Ironborn? They've never tasted real warfare, they are too over praised....especially Snow."

 

"Be that as you see Lady Stark, you cannot deny that there have been fewer Ironbron raiders attacking the coast due to Jon and Ramsay defending them from the islanders, anytime there have been Wildlings in the area, it's not the Night's Watch who deal with them as is their duty, it's Ramsay and Jon. I will admit I do not approve their..."activities"...with the vast majority of the Northern ladies, but Jon and Ramsay are good, and honourable men who are more than worthy of a Great House betrothal." Roose confidently said to Catleyn who looked put out of place.

 

"And you will also not have Jon at Winterfell anymore, isn't that what you've always wanted?" Megan asked but soon regretted it as Ned sucked in a harsh breath through his gritted teeth.

 

Catelyn was about to speak up but Ned stopped her. "Yes, Catelyn has not been fond of Jon's presence here at Winterfell the past twenty years, I understand why, even though he's my son I understand why. But the time has come for Jon to leave home and make a new life for himself, a chance to settle down and be happy, become a father if the Gods are good." 

 

"What will they be?" Catelyn asked.

 

Everyone looked at Catelyn in confusion to what she meant. She was looking at Ned directly to make sure she was making it clear, but Ned was just as confused.

 

"What will his _children_  be? Snows? Or Sands?" Catelyn asked again. 

 

 Megan spoke up. "Lady Catelyn, I really think-"

 

"Snows? Or Sands?" Cat asked again at Ned who still did not answer. 

 

Ned slowly felt his temper losing its hold on him but he remained calm. "Well since Jon is leaving Winterfell, I hardly think it concerns you what his children will be."

 

Catelyn was still unmoved. "When the wedding comes. What cloak will he drape over his wife's shoulders? A white signifying Snow? Or the wolf bearing the Stark sigil?"

 

Ned knew why his wife was doing this. To certify that Jon was not a Stark, and that he never will be. But oh how wrong she was.

 

But before Ned could tell her, one of Catelyn's handmaidens came looking for her. "My lady, your youngest boy, Rickon is looking for you."

 

Catelyn sighed and looked at Ned who still refused to answer her. She soon left the hall with Megan and the handmaiden leaving Ned and Roose.

 

Roose grimaced and leaned over to Ned across the table. "You STILL haven't told her?" He asked disbelievingly.

 

Ned's shake of the head answered Roose's question, which made Roose slouch down in his chair pinching his nose and groaning in frustration. "Old Gods preserve us, Ned surely you jest? Why haven't you told her yet?"

 

Unbeknowst to everyone bar Roose and Ned, with the increasing demands from Houses all around the Seven Kingdoms asking for Jon's hand in marriage, Ned came into contact with his former old friend King Robert asking him to legitimise Jon as a Stark. In the letter Ned asked that Robert keep this request in private between the two of them before it was time for Jon to be married. Robert complied which Ned couldn't even believe to be true, seeing as how they haven't been close for years now. Ned has had the document signifying Jon as a Stark in his office the last two months now, he received it in secret at Moat Cailin along with Roose in company. Ned hasn't had the courage to reveal this to his family about this decision on his behalf. 

 

Catelyn has made it no secret she strongly dislikes Jon, she has seen him as a threat to her children's claim to Winterfell. His ever growing popularity within the North, and amongst the Seven Kingdoms has given her reason to hold this paranoia for years now. She honestly cannot understand why Westeros would praise and acknowledge such appalling behaviour from a bastard, how it has not been condemned and has been talked about all over the country. Whilst many do agree with her concerning the "whoremongering" distasteful, Jon's skills in combat and very attractive charm and personality along with the fact both he and Ramsay have pretty much sent the Ironborn on the run for now, they see Jon as a perfect candidate for marriage.

 

Ned cleared his throat. "Cat is not Jon's mother. She has no say in his future. I am his father, and I will decide what is best for him, not her." 

 

He he then sighed heavily. "Once we find Jon and Ramsay, I'll summon the whole household, and reveal to everyone the truth that I have had Jon legimitsed as a Stark. He will travel back to Dorne with his wife and become a lord and start his own branch of House Stark."

 

Roose made a strange smile. "Catelyn is NOT going to like this one bit."

 

Ned lightly smirked. "As I said before, she has no say in the matter." He said drinking his ale. 

 

"I have to be honest with you. I have been considering complications with Ramsay being paired with Princess Arianne." Roose said out of the blue.

 

"How so?" Ned asked confused. 

 

"Ramsay is the heir to the Dreadfort and House Bolton. Arianne is the eldest child of Prince Doran, and Dornish customs detail that regardless of gender, the eldest child will inherit rule of Dorne. If they do marry, I'm fully expecting Ramsay to remain here in the North and not travel to Dorne, he has a duty here for his people, not Dorne." Roose evaluated making Ned click his tongue and scratch his head.

 

"Doran said in the letter specifically he wanted Ramsay paired with Arianne, if he so I assume he means to give the inheritance to his eldest son Prince Quentyn." Ned said. 

 

"That would cause severe problems no doubt. Princess Arianne is said to be fiery and fierce as a Martell should be, do you think she will not take this as a slight against her, stripping her of her inheritance and sending her to the North?" Roose asked carefully. 

 

"This is up to Prince Doran, we have no say in the matter, what he decides with his daughter is his own doing." Ned confirmed. 

 

"What will happen to the other two Sand girls who do not get married?" Roose asked.

 

"They stay unmarried, I assume, why?" Ned asked his friend. 

 

"I just think it's a bit daft, that Doran has arranged his three nieces to be married when only one of them can be. Wouldn't it be disrespectful to them when they are rejected?" Roose asked. 

 

"Roose, I honestly do not know why the Martells are trying to get involved with the North, in the all the centuries passed they never have, and after the murders of Elia Martell and her poor children-" Ned stopped himself mid-sentence, anytime he talked about the royals murders he felt nothing but burning shame. 

 

Roose clasped Ned' shoulders. "You are not guilty of that, Tywin Lannister and Gregor Clegane are monsters, what did they did to the Princess and her children was abhorrent, they will pay for the crimes in this life or in the next."

 

"Whenever I think back to it, all I can see is Prince Aegon's little head, completely destroyed, sweet little Princess Rhaenys, her- her body, Lorch must have had her in excruciating pain-" 

 

"Ned nothing good will come of thinking about it, everyone knows of their guilt, you shouldn't do this to yourself." Roose said removing his grip on Ned shoulders.

 

"Your right....come then...lets find Jon and Ramsay and tell them." Ned and Roose stood from their chairs heading for the door.

 

"I forgot to mention, Lord Walder Frey sent me another letter requesting Ramsay to marry one of his daughters." Roose said brightly. 

 

"You seem pleased with that." Ned asked questioningly.

 

"Its beneficial to me, just when I was running out of wood for my fireplace." Roose said making both him and Ned laugh uncontrollably.

 

* * *

 

 

Daenerys galloped deeply into the Wolfswood on her white haired mare she named "Silverwing" after the dragon of Queen Alysanne Targaryen. This is the furthest she's ever traveled in the huge Northern forest. 

 

Daenerys loves riding with Silverwing on many occasions but today she just had to escape from everybody. This morning was so shocking and for Daenerys upsetting. She knew more than likely she would never marry, why would she? She's basically a prisoner here in the North. But that still doesn't ease the hurt she feels right now though. 

 

Jon and Daenerys never left each other alone as children, due to them both being outsiders, Dany an exile, and Jon a bastard many considered them to be the best of friends at Winterfell. They would always play games with each other with her pretending to be her hero Queen Alysanne and Jon being his own hero his uncle "The Sword of the Morning" Ser Arthur Dayne whom he has never met and more than likely never will due to him having to remain at King's Landing serving under Robert Baratheon's Kingsguard after being pardoned by said King along with Ser Barristan Selmy.

 

Dany started fancying Jon as soon as she had her first blood transforming from a girl to a young woman, the only problem was she wasn't the only one. The majority of the Northern ladies all fancy Jon and what was worse was the fact that Jon had bedded nearly all of them, save her.

 

It made her feel self conscious of herself. Was she not pretty enough? Was she too boring? Not exciting enough? Dany had these thoughts in her head for a while, but this proved not to be the case. The amount of times whenever there's a feast in Winterfell, Dany is basically dragged to her feet by some bold Northern Lord or would-be-warrior for a dance, and is never allowed to sit back down because someone other man wants a dance with her.....the that's not the _only_ thing they want from her. Their over exaggerated charms and poorly concealed flirting in attempts to get Daenerys to bed them never work as she always leaves them hanging and....a situation in their breeches. 

 

But what was so frustrating and annoying for Dany was that it was quite clear that Jon DID want her, but never went after her, to her absolute confusion. She would often catch him staring at her mindlessly during breakfast only to be smacked on the head back into reality by Ramsay, whenever she was forced to dance with some Lord she would find him glaring murderously at that Lord as if they had stolen something from him, whenever Theon would obviously flirt with her, Jon made it his mission to absolutely destroy him in training, (something she was grateful for) even when Ramsay innocently flirted with her Jon looked like he was in immense pain. 

 

It it had gotten to the point where Daenerys considered cornering Jon and basically laying it all out for him, she did desire him she knew he desires her, stop beating around the bush, and just accept it. But she doesn't have the courage to do that, despite being a confident young woman, she still felt like a shy little teenage girl around _the Dornish Wolf_  known as Jon Snow, the man who held her heart in his hands without even knowing it.

 

Daenerys had been gone from Winterfell nearly an hour now, she knew the others would soon be getting concerned as to her whereabouts, she decided it would be best to return now. 

 

Silverwing was was acting up, refusing to move and was getting nervous for some reason. Dany comforted her. 

 

"What is it Silver?" She asked petting her horse.

 

"Well well well, what do we got here?" Daenerys snapped her head back to see a huge man clad in brown dirty furs and leathers approaching her menacingly. She looked to her right to see two other women who wore dangerous expressions on their faces whilst to her left another man holding a spear slowly approached her. 

 

"What's a pretty little thing like you doing here in the woods all alone?" The man holding the spear said licking his lips. 

 

"Won't be so pretty no more if I get her with this." One of the women hissed holding a dagger to Daenerys' leg. 

 

"What do you want?" Dany asked in panic. 

 

"Well, we'll be having the pretty horse for a start." The other woman said petting Silverwing. 

 

"And maybe we'll have you as well pretty little thing." One man said rubbing Dany's thigh. 

 

Dany kicked his hand away causing him to grunt in pain. "Don't touch me! Now how about this? You all go your own way, I'll go mine, and maybe I won't have you all hunted down and hanged." 

 

The first woman who held the knife raised it further to Dany and growled at her. "Lemme gut 'er right now and dump 'er body in a ditch!" 

 

"She's got fire this one don't she?" asked the man holding the spear. 

 

Suddenly two two other men clad in Wildling furs approached them. "Where ya from, girl?" 

 

"Winterfell, Lord Eddard Stark is my protector, he's Warden of the North and Lord of Winterfell, and if you don't let me go he'll personally see that you are all dead!" shouted Daenerys.

 

"Too bad he ain't here." One man taunted. 

 

"Stark's looking after her. That cunt Benjen is involved with this one, Mance would be interested with her." The second man who approached the group said. 

 

"We didn't go through all the shit we've gone through getting across the Wall only to fockin go back across it! Fuck Mance, fuck his war! We'll take her with us, see if she'd make a good spearwife." The leader of the group said before roughly yanking Dany off Silverwing who bolted off from the struggle. 

 

Daenerys tried to scream for help but one of the men slapped her across the face shutting her up. She was being half-strangled in a vice grip from one of the larger men with his arm across her throat. 

 

The woman with the dagger rapidly approached Daenerys. "Fuck her! I'm going treat her like a trout and shove this in her gullet." The woman exclaimed preparing to stab Dany. 

 

Daenerys screamed in fear closing her eyes preparing for the knife to enter her stomach...but it didn't.

 

She opened her eyes to see the other Wildings looking at the woman holding the dagger struggling to speak. Suddenly she coughed up blood and fell to her knees choking on her blood, then dropped to her face dead....an arrow sticking out the back of her chest.

 

The man holding Dany let her go screaming and clutching at his eye....or clutching at the arrow in his eye more like. "ME FOOKIN' EYE!!!!" 

 

The Wildlings didn't have time to react as a man came charging at them on a horse with a sword drawn, completely decpatating the man holding the spear with one slash of his blade.

 

"FUCK IT! GET 'EM!" The leader roared at his group. 

 

A second man on a horse charged at them, he finished his work by delivering the man clutching his eye three arrows into his chest killing him instantly.  

 

The man with the sword jumped off his horse fiercely dueling with the other Wildling men whilst the woman dragged Dany to her feet running off with her, though not very far as the woman fell to the ground, an arrow buried deep in her thigh.

 

One of the Wilding men didn't put up much of a fight if the man attacking them' sword in his chest was any indication. So only the leader left fighting like a mad man growling and shouting before being disarmed and being slashed across his stomach falling to his knees.

 

Clutching at his stomach on his knees he saw the other man with the bow approach the man who had just slashed him across the stomach, both of them hovering over him. 

 

"Who- Who are you?" he wearily asked the two men. 

 

A moment of silence passed until one of them spoke. 

 

"The _Dornish Wolf_  and the _Bolton Bloodhound_." 

 

The man widened his eyes in fury and lifted himself to charge at them but was sent right back down on his back...an arrow right between his eyes from Ramsay. 

 

Jon saw Daenerys struggling to get back to her feet, he ran over to her helping her up. 

 

"Dany, are you hurt?" He asked stroking her cheek which was red from the slap she recieved. 

 

"No, no, I'm fine Jon....thank you...thank you." She exclaimed before throwing her arms around him in a hug. 

 

Jon shook to the ground returned the gesture half heartily and awkwardly. 

 

"Ah-hem!" Ramsay interrupted them. 

 

"May the Old Gods strike me down with a cold vengeance for cruelly disrupting this intimate burgeoning moment of fiery passion." Ramsay said wiggling his eyebrows at Daenerys who was still too shook over what happened to laugh. 

 

"But what are we gonna do with her?" He pointed his bow at the woman with the arrow in her thigh crawling to escape. 

 

"Kill her as we always do I expect." Jon said. 

 

"NO! MERCY M'LORDS!" She pleaded. 

 

"What mercy were you going to show this lady when you were about to run her through hmm?" asked Ramsay. 

 

"IT WAS THAT MAD BITCH YA SHOT WHO WAS GONNA DO THE STABBING NOT ME!" She exclaimed. 

 

"And you were about to let her, that's just as bad." Jon growled furiously to the woman, he hugged Dany closer to his chest. 

 

"NO PLEASE, PLEASE MERCY!" She cried. 

 

Jon sighed and looked at Ramsay. "There have been more and more Wildlings getting across the Wall and moving South more than ever before, we could bring her back and question her." Jon suggested. 

 

Ramsay shrugged his shoulders and threw his bow over his shoulder and approached the woman. "Alright then take an arm." He stuck his arm out for the woman to grasp. 

 

"OH GLALDY FOOKIN' KNEELER!!" She shouted at Ramsay before plunging her dagger into Ramsay's wrist. Ramsay backed away exclaiming in pain. 

 

The woman went for Jon before Dany quickly picked up the spear tossed to the ground and impaled the Wildling who looked at Dany in shock as did Jon and Ramsay. 

 

Daemerys growled like a animal and twisted the spear killing the woman who went slack to the ground. 

 

Dany dropped the spear with heaving breaths unblinkingly looking at the corpse she had just made. 

 

Jon slowly approached Daenerys and looked her in the eyes. "D-Dany?-"

 

"MY FUCKING WRIST! BOLLOCKS!" Ramsay said kicking the ground in temper and pain. 

 

Jon helped Ramsay to his feet. "Maester Luwin will take care of ya stop your moaning." This only aggravated the noises Ramsay was making. 

 

"Can you ride?" He asked Ramsay. 

 

Hissing in pain. "It wasn't my good arm she got thankfully, I'll be fine." Ramsay said getting on his horse.

 

"Where's Silverwing?" Dany asked looking around the woods.

 

"I saw her running in the direction back home she'll be fine." Jon said dragging his horse by the reins over to Dany.

 

He helped her up holding her by the waist making her feel flustered, before climbling on the horse himself.

 

"Let's get back to Winterfell, I'm sure our fathers have plenty to say to us." Ramsay moaned in defeat.

 

Daenerys looked the ground. _"Yes they certainly do."_

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Ramsay's explosive introduction to the story. 
> 
> So I'm back I explained in my other the story why I was gone in case your wondering. 
> 
> Just let you know I'll be updating frequently now as I'm off for the whole summer. RESULT!


End file.
